School days
by manufactured-on-cybertron
Summary: ever wondered what happend to the autobots in school maybe new students and stuffs XD well this ish my version o what happend heavly based on the g1 charecters XD. Please reveiw!


LOL I couldn't really get much inspiration for my other story so I will wait till my brain gets an idea XD haha so this is my thought for what might of happened to the autobots in school enjoy please review !!!!! =D

The school bell rang as the autobots packed up from there recent art lesson. Jazz looked down at his bag that had a white mark peering from the zip to the underside he sighed.

"Aw man who did this to my bag?"

Jazz looked at bumblebee that was holding a pot of white paint behind his back whistling. Jazz glared and grabbed a pot of pink paint and tipped it all on bumblebee's bag.

"Serves you right you cheeky git" yelled jazz walking to the sink.

Bumblebee looked down at his bag and put the down the pot of white paint. He brushed of his bag that still had hinting bits of pink on the zip and pockets. Jazz pulled his bag out of the sink and dried it.

"Jazz that was out of order!" shouted optimus walking out of the class.

Jazz looked up and shrugged.

"Well he did it first so why can't I do it back" He hissed underneath his breath starting to walk out of the class. He stopped in the doorway and looked back at bee.

"Yo bee what we got next?

Bee adventured into his bag.

"Yay I found a sandwich and and a penny and oh a"

"Back to the point!!!!! BEE!!!"

"Oh yer of course"

Bee climbed out of his bag and looked through his diary.

"We have pse I think."

"Sweet" said jazz walking off.

"Wait jazz wait!" Yelled bee running after him he slid his bag off the desk and legged it.

Jazz and bee walked into class and sat down.

"Late again bumblebee and jazz?" Asked the grumpy old grouch at the front of the room.

Bee gulped.

"Yes miss" Said bee sourly.

"Anyway back to real matters today I will assign you your project over the next 2 months"

"Booooring" Whispered jazz as he put his feet on the table and plugged in an ipod.

"Hey jazz that's my ipod your listing to" Whispered Arcee poking his back.

"Probably no wonder it has Aqua on it" Jazz laughed.

"I just like one song jazz now give it back" Arcee growled putting her hand out.

Jazz started singing.

'I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKED IT THE TASTE OF HER CHERRY CHAP STICK!!"

Bee tried not to laugh.

"I bet you did jazz now give it back!" Arcee snapped.

"I'm not wearing underwear todayyyy!!!" Sung jazz he paused.

"That's nice to know jazz" Smiled hot rod that was sat on the desk next to them he continued chewing on his pen.

"Jazz gets that out of your ears now!" gasped the grouch at the front.

"Fine fine" Snapped jazz who threw the ipod at the table and watched it crack to pieces.

Arcee's opticals grew wide.

"Jazz your gonna pay for that you bitch" Arcee bitterly said shaking her fist.

There was a loud knock at the door.

"Come in" Yelled the grouch.

"Ah you must be Giza now just sit there so I can continue with my lesson."

The grouch pointed to the space next to Arcee. Giza nodded and shuffled to the chair and sat down. Arcee looked at her. The light bounced off of the silver meshed into the black armory on her body that was shabby and worn. A blue cut was engraved in her skin that went through her crushed berry purple opticals. A emerald green rune stood at the top of and long silver pitchfork shaped head decoration. Followed by light reflecting opaque spikes on her silver metal head dress.

"Bloody hell" whispered Ironhide to ratchet who was an inch away.

Jazz caught a snippet of info from the grouch.

"So because you will all become guardians in your later life for these 2 months you will have a pet to look after care and neuter it and when its over I want a 300 word essay on loads of stuff to do with it now next lesson you will get your pet so…."

All the rest that jazz herd was blah blah blah.

He turned back to Arcee and was greeted by Giza who was giving him a deathly stare.

"So Arcee want your ipod back?"

"Yes jazz but seeing as you broke it you have to get me a new one"

"Nu uh" He looked back at Giza who was still staring.

"I heard what you were saying before I came in"

He just blanked what she just said and held out his hand.

'Yo I'm jazz" she turned away.

"So you're not going to talk to me now huh?" muttered jazz.

"Be quite I will I always talk to bad boys" She bit her lip and winked.

Lol there is another chapter coming out some when please review =D.


End file.
